


At First Sight

by Whisperer2109



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blind Date, Childbirth, Dating, Engagement, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Honeymoon, Large Cock, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: After his wife's disappearance nearly Nine years ago after the birth of their twin girls, Jasper finally finds himself ready to begin dating again. But after a string of failed, disastrous dates he almost gives up until his longtime friend, Emily Prentiss, sets him up on a blind date with her colleague.





	At First Sight

Full Name: **_Jasper Aurelianus Chastain _**

Age: _**36 **_

Height: **_6 feet, 8 inches _**

Family: **_Marisol (18-year-old Daughter), Clarissa (16-year-old Daughter)_**

** _Abigail and Gabrielle (8-year-old twin Daughters)_ **

** _Marisol:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Clarissa:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Abigail and Gabrielle:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Their Home: _ **

** _ _ **

** _His Car:_ **

** _ _ **


End file.
